Bombshell Blowout
by DivineSunSHiNE
Summary: It's the age of Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, you are still not getting any. Rippal.


"It's the age of Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll, you are still not getting any."

**Bombshell Blowout.**

By Momorax3.

* * *

1_.G_**ippal.**

You find it ridiculous. The lights turn and spin in different colors blinding your eyes as you sit at bar glancing over at the crowd with the people twisting and winding together as they move the pounding music. The drink in your hand is half empty, ice melting from the heat of your hand that has been wrapped around the glass that said ice resides in. It's Saturday night, and you are at a club, sitting at a bar and alone.

You think there are many things wrong with this picture.

Usually by now you would be part of that large crowd moving with the beat and having some pretty little thing wrapped around you, but as of the late you find that every time you try to join the crowds and have some pretty girl at your side you suddenly feel guilty, and you want out of the smoldering crowds, and to push away from the girl clinging to you arm, because it isn't right. And that image of a form in yellow and red and a mop of braid twisted hair manages to stick in your head.

And really it's starting to get annoying.

The glass in your hand slams down onto the counter and you look up at the man standing behind it signaling for another drink, while you slouch down lower on your stool.

Well, if you can't join them you can certainly get drunk.

And you find that the next best thing, because at least this way, your not rational and who knows maybe your mind will be so hazy you will eventually forget about the figure and the guilt of being with someone else and be able to join that crowd.

In your head it's a great plan.

It's still ridiculous, you think as you raise the glass to your lips, that no matter what you do that silly little girl will not leave your head, and your feelings are a big mix of confusion and want when really how can you want what you never had? She had always been there though. Sense the days when you were out in the sand at just a tiny boy of 8 playing idly and she was there at the tender age of 7 staring at you with big green orbs as she clung to her fathers pant leg. And all the way to the days when she was 15 and kicking sand at you and trying to storm away after you told her you got accepted into the crimson squad, and you took it because you knew that any second she was gonna break down, and you would rather deal with her anger then her tears. And then two years later she showed up again, wrapped up in that big scarf and yellow bathing suit that made people turn heads and you, oh you were not one of the men who wasn't affected by it.

And you realize then, that even though it's the age of sex, drugs and rock and roll, you are still not getting any.

And it's all her fault, because she won't leave your head.

She's a virus that never goes away no matter how many medicines and vaccinations you take, because no matter what you do there really is only one cure. But it's off being mighty and exploring Spira with the rest of her little birdie crew and has no time to hang around with the likes of you.

Beside's why would she want to hang around you when all you do is tease her?

But you enjoy teasing her because that what you've always done, and it would just be weird not to do it now. But you still kinda maybe hope- though would never admit it, that maybe one day she would walk through those big once was temple doors just to talk and hang out with you even if for a few hours, like you use to when you where small and were digging in the sand for no apparent reason.

You just miss her. That's it.

And it's kinda of a bruise to the ego.

But it's Rikku, and she's always been one to tear you down whether she's there or not.

* * *

Hello. xD Ahems. Yes it seems this is a bit short. But I most likely will be continuing. When I feel the need, (orwhenelleandsukidecidetoeatme) but uh. Yeah. Review's would be very much appreciated. ;D They make me right more. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I make no profit from this.


End file.
